Propose
by Carnaisy Variedo
Summary: "Marry me." Spamano valentine gift. I'm bad at making summary. Enjoy the story (credit of the cover picture goes to the owner)


" _Marry Me."_

.

.

.

.

A story original by Carnaisy Variedo

I do not own the Hetalia characters, the places, the songs, the films, the recording studio, or anything that I might be mention in here. I only own the idea and Isabella Chiara *insert harhar here*

Pair: Spain/Antonio x Romano/Lovino

Mistake everywhere, I guess. I don't know what genre it's so I just pick it randomly (?).

Banyak yang gak sesuai detail irl. You know, I'm not living in Los Angeles. And I've never been there before in my life. I hope I can go there tho'.

So kalau ada detail yang salah, maafkan yaa :3

SpaMano special Valentine

My valentine gift to my beautiful Zahra~

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

Hari ini, tanggal 1 Februari. Bulan di mana aku berulang tahun dan hari paling romantis yang ditunggu semua pasangan di seluruh dunia, Valentine. Bulan ini akan menjadi Valentine terakhirku dan Lovino sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ya, yang terakhir dan paling romantis, mungkin. Aku tidak tau apa rencanaku akan berhasil atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan ini selama beberapa bulan. Aku mencari lagu-lagu yang tepat. Bahkan aku akan me-medley lagu-lagu itu.

Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Sebenarnya, otakku sangat buntu saat ini. Pekerjaanku sebagai seorang komposer sebenarnya memudahkanku untuk menyesuaikan lagu yang kubutuhkan. Tapi disatu sisi, itu juga menyulitkanku. Banyaknya proyek lagu yang kuterima membuatku sering melupakan proyek terpentingku, yaitu medley lagu itu. Harusnya aku memprioritaskan medley itu. Tapi… mencari ide untuk membuat lagu sesuai dengan proyek yang kudapat itu sangatlah sulit.

Mungkin kalian semua sudah mengenalku. Ha! Aku terlalu menyombong kadang. Masih banyak yang tidak mengenalku, tentu saja. Aku tidak seterkenal itu. Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Antonio F. Carriedo. Seorang komposer kawakan yang sering direkrut oleh perusahaan pembuat film. Ya, aku bekerja bebas tanpa terikat pada satu perusahaan tertentu. Semakin tinggi harga yang ditawarkan, semakin aku menerima proyek yang diberikan. Aku telah membuat original soundtrack (OST) untuk beberapa film. Beberapa film yang kugarap antara lain Cinderella, La La Land, Fifty Shades Darker, Trolls, Rio dan lainnya. Selain membuat OST, aku juga mengaransemen musik dalam film Black Swan, From Me to You, Twilight, Into The Woods, Beauty and The Beast dan beberapa film lainnya. Tidak hanya proyek lagu untuk film, aku juga merupakan seorang pencipta lagu.

Namun biasanya, aku tidak pernah menggunakan nama asliku. Dan aku tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahku pada publik. Jadi sebagian besar dari kalian kemungkinan besar tidak akan mengenalku. Bahkan kalian mungkin tidak mengetahui eksistensi orang sepertiku. Ya, kebanyakan orang yang melihatku hanya berpikir bahwa aku adalah penduduk biasa tanpa kontribusi apapun. Setiap kali aku berjalan keluar rumah dan mendengar lagu-lagu yang telah kuciptakan dan kuaransemen, aku merasa senang bahwa lagu-lagu tersebut diterima publik dengan baik. Bahkan mendapatkan banyak respon positif.

Tadi aku mengungkit tentang Lovino, bukan? Ya, Lovino Vargas. Kalian semua pasti mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah seorang penyanyi, aktor, juga produser. Diumurnya yang masih 26 tahun, 2 tahun lebih muda dariku, dia telah menjadi seseorang yang berpengaruh dalam dunia _entertainment._ Dan dia sangat dicintai publik walaupun sikapnya yang sangat tegas, bahkan terlihat kasar. Publik tetap mencintainya sesarkastik apapun dia berbicara. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi karismanya dalam dunia hiburan saat ini. Selain memiliki suara yang bagus, kemampuan akting yang mumpuni serta menghasilkan film-film yang selalu masuk Box Office (Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America: Civil War, Deadpool, Doctor Strange, Ouija, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, dll), ia seorang pelukis serta memiliki buku resep sendiri.

Iya, aku sangat bangga pada kekasihku itu. Tapi dia tidak memberi tahu pada publik bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya. Begitu pula aku, hanya orang terdekatku yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah kekasih Lovino Vargas. Dan tentu saja aku memiliki sumber penghasilan lain. Apa kalian sungguh berpikir bahwa aku menjadi parasit bagi Lovino? Tidak, terima kasih. Selain menjadi komposer dan pencipta lagu, aku juga pemilik studio rekaman La Furia Tomato.

Ya, ya, tertawalah sepuasmu. Lupakan saja fakta bahwa Lovino Vargas adalah penyanyi yang bernaung dibawah agensi ini. Lupakan saja fakta bahwa _band_ terpopuler sekarang, The Povinal, yang terdiri dari Arthur Kirkland (vokal), João Hacques (gitar), Gilbert Beilschmidt (bass), dan Ludwig Beilschmidt (drum) bernaung pula dibawah agensi ini. Aku menugaskan Feliciano Vargas sebagai manajernya. Aku juga pemilik ¾ modal restoran La Bruschetta.

Kami sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun dan kami sudah berkenalan selama 7 tahun. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan seorang Lovino Vargas. Kami semua tidak mendapatkan kesuksesan yang kami rasakan sekarang dengan mudah. Sebelum bertemu Lovino, aku sudah meniti karir sebagai seorang komposer selama 3 tahun. Dan Lovino sudah menggeluti dunia akting selama 2 tahun sebagai _cameo_ dibeberapa film. Ketika akhirnya kami bertemu, pertemuan itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja di taman.

~oOo~

* * *

Saat itu, 10 Februari, aku sedang berjalan menuju pepohonan disekitar taman ketika aku mendengar suara nyanyian dari balik salah satu pohon. Saat itu, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas, Lovino menyanyikan lagu Right Here Waiting. Sebuah lagu lama yang sangat romantis yang dinyanyikan oleh Richard Marx. Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya menuju pohon itu. Aku berdiri disisi sebelah pohon tersebut untuk menikmati suara yang sangat _magis_ itu. Hatiku berdesir ketika mendengar suara tenor itu menyanyikan salah satu lagu yang kusukai. Lagu yang manis, simpel, tapi memiliki arti yang sangat mendalam. Ketika akhirnya lantunan lagu itu berhenti, aku langsung muncul di samping penyanyi itu. Ya, terdengar menyeramkan. Padahal aku hanya memutar tubuhku dan bergerak 1 langkah saja.

Tentu Lovino Vargas, yang saat itu aku bahkan tidak tau namanya, terkejut. Siapa manusia normal yang tidak akan terkejut ketika ada seseorang tak dikenal tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya kemudian memandanginya dengan tatapan terpesona? Tidak ada yang tidak akan terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lovino dengan nada kesal.

"Aku? Aku hanya seorang pria biasa yang sedang berjalan di taman dan terpikat dengan suara tenormu yang indah."

Ia tersipu, wajahnya perlahan-lahan memerah. "Cih, jangan menggodaku."

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Aku jujur benar-benar terpikat dengan suara tenormu yang indah. Apalagi kau menyanyikan lagu yang kusukai. Sejujurnya belum ada yang bisa membuatku terpesona ketika menyanyikan lagu itu."

"Jangan bercanda. Banyak orang memiliki suara yang indah."

"Tentu. Banyak sekali orang yang memiliki suara yang indah. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki suara sepertimu, suara yang dapat membuat hatiku berdesir pertama kali mendengarnya."

Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar memerah. "…..diamlah."

"A-ah baiklah." Jawabku sambil menggaruk leherku yang tidak gatal. "Oh iya, boleh ku tau siapa namamu? Aku Antonio."

"Aku bahkan tidak menanyakan namamu."

"Aku hanya mencoba jadi orang yang tidak terlihat mencurigakan karena tiba-tiba muncul dan memujimu. Jika aku tidak memberi tahu namaku terlebih dahulu, kemungkinan besar kau akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang _serial killer_ atau _serial rapist_ dan lain sebagainya. Aku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang kriminal, kau tau."

"Cih." Dia tersenyum kecil.

'Wah, dia manis sekali ketika tersenyum.' Pikirku saat itu. Dan aku bahkan tidak pernah menduga bahwa aku akhirnya bisa melihat senyum tulusnya nanti. Aku juga tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan melihat sedihnya, marahnya, romantisnya, bahkan tawanya seorang Lovino di masa depan. Tapi akan kusimpan itu untuk nanti.

"Jadi, tuan bersuara tenor yang tampan, siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Aku Lovino Vargas. Nama panggungku adalah Romano Vargas."

"Nama panggung… kau seorang artis?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku seorang aktor. Namun sekarang aku hanya mendapat peran-peran kecil dalam film dan drama yang kubintangi. Bahkan mungkin tidak banyak orang yang mengenalku karena aku hanya muncul beberapa menit dalam durasi film yang lebih dari 1 jam."

"Wah, tapi itu sangat keren."

"Tidak. Itu belum termasuk 'sangat keren'. Aku akan mendapatkan peran utama dalam film, saat itulah 'sangat keren' dapat digunakan."

"Ah, baiklah."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya, "Apa pekerjaanmu, Antonio?"

"Aku? Aku adalah seorang komposer. Tapi aku masih meniti karir. Sejauh ini aku masih membantu mengaransemen musik untuk beberapa film saja. Aku belum mendapatkan perusahaan yang mau menggunakan jasaku pribadi, bukan menggunakan jasa orang lain dan aku turut serta didalamnya."

"Ooh.."

Kami berdua menikmati ketenangan sambil ditemani angin yang berhembus lembut disekitar kami. Gemerisik daun dan angin yang menyapu wajahku membuatku terlelap tanpa sadar. Aku terbangun ketika bulan menyinari wajahku. _Siesta_ yang menyenangkan, pikirku. Aku menduga Lovino telah pulang ke rumahnya karena dia tidak lagi berada di tempat ia duduk tadi. Aku tidak tau di mana rumahnya, tentu saja, aku baru bertemu dengannya. Namun ketika aku berusaha duduk, sepertinya aku tanpa sadar berbaring di rumput tadi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berat diperutku. Kemudian aku, dengan posisi masih tidur seperti tadi, melihat ke arah perutku. Ternyata Lovino sedang tertidur dan menjadikan perutku sebagai bantalnya. Wah.

-oOo-

Banyak hal terjadi setelah pertemuan pertama kami. Kami berteman, bertengkar, kami bernyanyi bersama, kami sesekali menjadi pemusik jalanan, kami terkadang bekerja di restoran, kami menciptakan lagu bersama dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Itu semua terjadi dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Oke, mungkin kalian berpikiran aneh kenapa kami bisa tinggal bersama padahal kami baru saling mengenal selama 6 bulan. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan.

Sebenarnya begini, seperti yang kuceritakan, kami berpacaran setelah 2 tahun kami berkenalan. Jadi pada saat awal kami tinggal bersama, kami belum memiliki perasaan terhadap satu sama lain selain pertemanan. Nah, kenapa kami bisa tinggal bersama? Lovino tidak sanggup lagi membayar uang sewa apartemennya karena ia tidak selalu lulus _casting_ film yang ia ikuti. Aku juga sering terlambat membayar sewa apartemenku karena banyak sekali tagihan yang harus kupenuhi. Kami terkadang bekerja di café sebagai _waiter, bartender,_ bahkan menyanyi di situ. Aku juga masih sibuk membantu beberapa teman komposer ternamaku dalam menggarap lagu-lagu untuk proyek film yang mereka dapatkan. Karena tidak terlalu banyak penghasilan yang kami dapatkan serta sedikitnya audisi di Buffalo, akhirnya Lovino mengusulkan sesuatu padaku.

"Antonio, bagaimana jika kita pindah ke Los Angeles?"

"Que? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, maksudku begitu. Kita pindah ke Los Angeles."

"Eh? Jadi bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" Ya, saat itu Lovino memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik bernama Lili.

"Hmm.. aku akan putus dengannya."

"Segampang itu?" tanyaku terkaget.

"Ya tentu. Jika dia tidak mau hubungan jarak jauh, tentu harus putus."

"Kau kejam." Kataku sambil tertawa.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau setuju jika kita pindah ke Los Angeles?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi biaya hidup di sana lebih mahal, kau tau."

"Tidak apa. Setidaknya di sana lebih banyak lowongan pekerjaan untukmu dan untukku. Kalau kita tidak mendapat pekerjaan, kita bisa menjadi seniman jalanan. Sesimpel itu."

"Oke, baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan adikmu?"

"Adikku dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia membutuhkanku, dia bisa langsung menghubungiku."

"Dan kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Karena.. karena aku tidak memilki teman yang bisa kupercaya."

"Ah.. Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita pindah ke Los Angeles."

Kemudian kami berkemas dan pindah ke Los Angeles. Ternyata Lovino sudah lebih dahulu mencari rumah yang dapat kami huni. Ya, dia mencari rumah, bukan apartemen. Rupanya dia sudah merencanakan ini 1 bulan yang lalu tanpa memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu. Aku tak tau apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. Mungkin dia benar-benar terganggu dengan kurangnya pencarian atau apapun itu. Atau mungkin dia melihat sesuatu yang menimbulkan kegelisahan. Mungkin aku akan bertanya padanya setelah kami selesai membereskan semua barang-barang kami di rumah baru ini.

"Hey Lovino. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Kenapa kita pindah ke Los Angeles?"

"Karena di sini banyak lowongan pekerjaan."

"Aku yakin bukan karena itu saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tau, aku tau bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang mudah mempercayai orang lain. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui sedikitpun masa lalumu, kau tidak pernah cerita padaku."

"…."

"Dan alasanmu untuk pindah hanya karena banyaknya lowongan pekerjaan di sini, yang aku akui itu benar, tidak semudah itu untuk meyakinkanku. Walaupun aku orang yang tidak peka, aku tidak bodoh. Aku tau pasti ada hal lain yang melatarbelakangi semua kepindahan ini."

"….."

"Kenapa kau diam saja Lovino? Tebakanku benar, bukan?"

".. iya kau benar."

"Kembali ke pertanyaan awalku. Apa alasan sebenarnya kita pindah ke sini?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku pindah karena Lili."

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak mencintai Lili lagi, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, eh, mungkin. Aku tidak mencintai Lili dalam artian romantis. Mungkin cintaku pada Lili itu hanya platonik. Dan sepertinya saudara lelakinya, Vash Zwingli, menyadari itu. Awalnya aku biasa saja dan tidak memperdulikan apapun yang Vash pikirkan… Tapi ternyata aku tidak dapat menganggap rendah dan membiarkan Vash. Ternyata Vash adalah ketua mafia asal Swiss yang berkuasa di daerahku tinggal. Dan ternyata, orang-orang yang selama ini meneror dan memukuliku adalah anak buah Vash. Aku tidak ingin dipukuli lagi.." jawabnya ketakutan.

"Lovi.. kau dipukuli? Mana? Sini aku lihat lukanya."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Jangan membuatku memaksa." Kataku sambil membuka kemeja Lovi yang basah karena keringat.

Aku terkaget ketika melihat badan Lovino dipenuhi dengan memar. Ada yang sudah memudar, ada yang masih jelas dan bahkan ada yang sangat jelas. Jadi ini alasannya kenapa Lovino terlihat begitu lemah 3 bulan terakhir ini. Dia menahan semua kesakitan ini sendirian dan dia bahkan, sepertinya, tidak mengobati memar ini. Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes ketika menelusuri memar-memar yang ada pada tubuh Lovino. Desisan kesakitan yang ia keluarkan setiap kali aku menekan lembut memar tersebut membuat hatiku terasa teriris. _Bagaimana bisa seseorang tega melakukan hal sekejam ini pada Lovino,_ pikirku saat itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah awal mula perasaan sayangku tumbuh kepada Lovino.

"Apa kau telah mengobati ini semua, Lovi?" tanyaku khawatir.

"….tidak."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu pijatan. Itu akan membantumu."

"HA? Ti-tidak usah."

"Jangan melawan." Kataku sambil menekan salah satu memar ditubuhnya. "Aku tau ini sangat sakit."

"AW! Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu!"

Ya, kemudian aku memberikan pijatan gratis untuknya. Tentu saja. Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan selain hal itu, ya kan?

-oOo-

6 bulan setelah kepindahan kami ke Los Angeles, aku bertemu seorang wanita bernama Bella dan kami kemudian berpacaran. Dia wanita yang cantik, aku akui. Dia juga baik, manis dan sangat menawan. Dia juga pandai memasak berbagai macam _pastry_ yang sangat enak. Dia memiliki food truck bernama Sprinkles Van. Dan makanannya diminati orang banyak. Bahkan pertama kali aku mengenalnya adalah ketika aku membeli _waffle_ disitu. Bella memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Lars van Anderson. Walaupun ia terlihat galak, ternyata dia mendukung hubungan kami. Ya, dia memang tipikal orang yang tidak banyak bicara, tapi Lars sangat popular dikalangan pelanggan wanita yang sering mampir ke food truck mereka.

Saat aku berpacaran dengan Bella, Lovino bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya. Maksudku, dia tidak menggoda wanita cantik, dia tidak peduli dengan _fashion_ terbaru, dia terlalu sering bernyanyi –bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, tapi biasanya sangat sulit untuk membujuknya untuk bernyanyi–, dia memasak, dia berberes dan lain sebagainya. Okay, saat itu aku berpikir bahwa mungkin Lovino telah berubah. Tapi anehnya dia menjadi galak terhadapku. Bukannya aku mengatakan bahwa sejak pertama kali kami bertemu kalau dia tidak galak padaku, tapi di sini dia benar-benar sangat galak.

"Antonio, apa masakannya enak?"

"Enak."

"Kenapa kau hanya menjawab dengan satu kata?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tau makananku tidak enak! Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura dan mengatakan bahwa masakanku tidak enak!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu, Lovi. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau ini enak."

"DIAM! KAU BERBOHONG!" Dan kemudian dia pergi.

Lihat, hanya karena aku mengatakan 'enak' saja, Lovino bisa marah dan merajuk. Biasanya dia hanya akan sekedar kesal, kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya tanpa sadar sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak mau melihat wajahku selama beberapa jam. Tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar marah. Dia tau aku tidak berbohong tentang fakta bahwa masakannya enak. Tapi karena aku menjawab hanya dengan satu kata saja, padahal saat itu aku sedang mengunyah makanan yang ia masak, dia langsung marah besar. Dia berteriak kepadaku, raut wajahnya menampakkan kemarahan, dia tidak mau melihatku selama 1 hari penuh dan dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara denganku sama sekali. Jika ada sesuatu yang penting, dia hanya akan menulisnya pada _stick note_ kemudian meletakkannya di pintu kamarku, meja makan dan kulkas. See? Dia berubah menjadi lebih _moody_.

-oOo-

Aku berpacaran selama 3 bulan dengan Bella. Bukan aku yang memutuskan hubungan kami dan bukan juga karena ketidaksetujuan Lars –aku sudah mengatakan kalau Lars mendukung hubungan kami, bukan?– tapi karena Bella yang memutuskanku. Aku kaget, tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah diputuskan oleh seorang wanita sebelumnya. Akan kuceritakan kronologisnya.

"Antonio, ayo kita bertemu." Katanya suatu sore ketika meneleponku.

"Hm? Mau bertemu di mana?"

"Ntahlah, terserahmu. Di mana saja bisa sih."

"Okee, kita bertemu di Griffith Park jam 4 ya~"

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu." Kemudian Bella memutus sambungan teleponnya. Hal yang aneh, karena dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Ketika aku datang ke Griffith Park jam 4, aku melihat Bella sedang menungguku. Ia memakai gaun musim semi berwarna hijau muda dengan pita berwarna senada. Ia terlihat sangat elegan dan.. memukau. Sebenarnya dia memang terlihat cantik dari awalnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut pirang sebahunya. Dia terlihat sangat mempesona. Sembari berjalan, aku memandangi Bella dengan tatapan penuh kagum.

"Hai, Bella."

"Hai, Antonio."

"Kau sudah lama menungguku di sini?"

"Tidak, aku baru sampai juga."

"Kau tidak memesan minuman atau makanan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar."

"Hai, ada apa Bella? Kau tidak ceria seperti biasanya.."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa? Kau membuatku gugup.."

"Kita putus saja."

"EH? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kita putus.

"Kau berbohong. Ada apa sebenarnya, Bella? Apa kau menemukan pria lain?"

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, kau yang menemukan pria lain."

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau. Setiap kali kita bertemu, pasti kau selalu membahas orang yang sama. Lovino Vargas. Selalu Lovino Vargas. Dia seperti bintang dalam gelap malammu. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam kencan kita kau tidak membahas Lovino Vargas. Maksudku, aku tau kau mengatakan bahwa dia hanya teman serumahmu. Tapi dari semua yang kau ceritakan, dari semua perhatian yang kau curahkan padanya, dari semua hal yang kau ceritakan padaku tentang dirinya.. Kau jauh lebih mengenalnya daripada mengenalku bukan? Maksudku, apa kau bahkan tau apa warna favoritku, apa makanan favoritku, apa minuman favoritku?

Kau tidak tau. Karenamu, bahkan aku sampai tau bahwa Lovino menyukai warna hijau karena itu melambangkan ketenangan yang selama ini ia inginkan, ia menyukai warna hitam karena warna itu cocok ke semua warna, dan terlebih dia menyukai warna merah karena itu adalah warna keberanian dan warna buah favoritnya yaitu tomat. Ia sangat suka makan segala jenis pasta dengan ekstra tomat, dia suka sekali makan masakan tradisional Italia dan sekarang menyukai masakan tradisional Spanyol juga. Kau selalu memasak untuknya dan dia terkadang memasak untukmu. Dia paling menyukai wine. Wine merah dengan kualitas terbaik. Salah satu kesukaannya adalah wine dari Sicily."

Aku terdiam. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat itu. Bella benar. Tanpa sadar, aku mengingat hal-hal kecil yang Lovi suka. Aku bahkan mengetahui tentang keluarganya. Masa kecilnya yang sering dia habiskan bermain di tebing dekat rumahnya. Bagaimana dulu, di Italia, dia memiliki ladang tomat dan ladang anggurnya sendiri. Bagaimana kedua orang tuanya menghilang ketika berlayar dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Bagaimana kakeknya meninggal karena kanker paru-paru. Dan lain sebagainya. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang Lovino dan masa lalunya.

"…. Benar… Kau benar, Bella. Maafkan aku.." Kemudian aku berdiri dan mendekatinya.

"Maaf aku tidak jadi lelaki yang menyenangkan hatimu, Bella." Kataku sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya. "Terima kasih.."

Kemudian aku berjalan pulang sambil mencerna semua hal yang baru aku sadari. Iya, aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah mengenal Lovino setelah Bella menyebutkan 3 poin sederhana itu. Bella benar, aku bahkan tidak tau apa warna kesukaanya. Jadi perasaan apa yang kurasakan terhadap Bella selama ini? Teman? Sahabat? Atau hanya sekedar pelarian perasaanku? Ya, tidak heran aku selalu bahagia jika bersama Lovino.

-oOo-

9 bulan di Los Angeles bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kami lebih banyak menjadi seniman jalanan. Kami juga tampil di beberapa restoran. Bahkan Lovino menggunakan kemampuan melukisnya, yang selama ini tidak ingin ia tunjukkan, untuk mencari uang. Tapi tentu, Lovino juga mengikuti banyak _casting_ film. Kau tau, Los Angeles adalah salah satu kota di Amerika yang sangat aktif. Ada lebih dari 1.100 produksi treatikal setiap tahunnya dan 21 pementasan setiap minggunya. Bahkan lebih banyak seniman, penulis, pembuat film, aktor, penari dan musisi yang tinggal dan bekerja di sini daripada kota lain dalam sejarah peradaban manusia.*

Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di rumah kami. Rumah yang kutinggali dengan Lovino. Dia sedang sibuk menghapal dialog yang akan diucapkan ketika audisi nanti. Dia sedang menghapalkan naskah untuk _casting_ film Contraband. Ya, dia sangat menghayati naskah-naskahnya. Dia bahkan mencorat-coret naskah itu untuk memberi tanda ekspresi apa yang harus dia buat ketika mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu. Aku berharap dia mendapat peran yang dia inginkan. Dia berusaha sangat keras selama _casting_ ini. Dia bahkan lupa makan. Aku melihat bahwa pasta yang kusiapkan untuk makan malam sama sekali belum disentuh. Tidak sedikitpun. Padahal biasanya kalau aku memasak pasta, 3 menit setelah pasta itu masak, Lovino akan langsung makan dan meninggalkan apapun yang dia lakukan. Dan sekarang? Tidak sedikitpun, bahkan sausnya, yang berpindah dari tempat awalnya. Ini tidak baik. Dia bisa sakit.

"Lovi, kau harus makan dulu. Pastanya sudah mulai dingin."

"Nanti saja. Aku harus menghapal semua naskah ini, Tonio." Eh, apa-apaan ini. Biasanya dia tidak membiarkan aku memanggilnya Lovi.

"Lovi.. ayo makan. Ini pasta kesukaanmu, kau tau?"

"Kau memang selalu memasak makanan kesukaanku, aku tau itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa makan untuk saat ini. Tidak sekarang. Aku sangat sibuk Antonio."

"Ayolah, Lovi. Kalau kau sakit, kau juga tidak akan bisa mengikuti audisinya kan? Percuma saja kau berlatih kalau tidak bisa ikut audisi."

"Aku sibuk, Antonio. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"Ah.. dasar keras kepala." Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya, aku memang keras kepa-AAAAH! TURUNKAN AKU! ANTONIO TURUNKAN AKUUUU!"

Ya, seperti yang kalian duga, aku menggendongnya seperti sekarung beras. Dia menggoyangkan kakinya dan memukul punggungku. Kemudian aku langsung mendudukkannya di atas meja makan. Tanganku mengapit kedua kakinya. Badanku condong ke depan. Aku memandangi Lovino dengan seksama. Wajahnya memerah, sepertinya karena aku menggendongnya tadi. Dia juga terlihat tidak fokus. Badannya bahkan lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali kuingat.

Aku memegang dagunya dengan lembut, "Lovi.. tidak baik jika kau tidak makan. Kau harus makan."

Ku alihkan tanganku dari dagunya menuju lengannya, "Bahkan kau kurusan, Lovi. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Pekerjaan memang penting, tapi kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting."

Tanganku kembali ke wajahnya, menyentuh lembut pipinya yang terasa hangat dan bahkan terlihat lebih merah. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, Lovi. Bukannya aku tidak akan merawatmu jika kau sakit. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat raut wajahmu yang menahan rasa sakit. Serta fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu obatnya bekerja. Aku tidak suka, Lovi."

Kemudian ku elus lembut puncak kepalanya, "Lovi, sekarang makan ya? Okay? Aku akan memanaskan pasta ini sebentar. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Atau…."

"BAIKLAAAH! TERSERAHMU SAJA!" katanya terbata-bata sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Aaah~ wajahmu sangat merah~" kataku sambil mencubit pipinya. "Aku jadi ingin memakanmu!" kemudian menggigit pipi kanannya.

"A-a-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" tanya, teriak,-nya sambil memandangiku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Hmmm~ tidak ada. Hanya menggigit tomatku~"

"AKU BUKAN TOMAT!"

"Pipimu sepertinya tidak mengatakan begitu, Lovi. Tunggu ya, aku akan memanaskan pasta."

Akhirnya kami makan bersama. Lovino tampak kelelahan. Sangat kelelahan bahkan. Apa dayaku, aku belum menemukan pekerjaan dengan penghasilan tinggi. Aku ingin sekali, sejujurnya. Aku ingin sekali mengumpulkan banyak uang dan menyenangkan Lovino. Tapi belum ada perusahaan atau bahkan teman komposerku yang mengontakku untuk membuat OST film yang akan mereka produksi. Selama aku tidak mendapatkan proyek film, aku selalu membuat lagu. Banyak lagu yang telah kubuat, tapi aku belum menemukan liriknya. Lagu-lagunya tidak terlalu bagus, ku rasa. Mungkin aku akan membuatnya ulang. Kau tidak tau kapan lagu-lagu itu akan berguna.

Setelah selesai makan, aku pergi dari rumah sambil membawa blazer hitamku. Maksudku, aku bukan minggat atau kabur atau apapun istilahnya itu. Aku hanya ingin mencari uang. Menjadi pemusik jalanan, nyanyi di restoran, dan lain sebagainya. Apapun pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan seni musik. Beberapa bulan terakhir aku sudah bekerja di Yamashiro Hollywood, sebuah restoran Jepang. Aku memainkan lagu-lagu klasik yang menenangkan. Seperti Piano Concerto No.23 II. Adagio, Canon, Heidenroslein, Nocturne Op.9 No.2, Waltz in A Minor, Waltz Op.64 No.1, Prelude in C Major No.1, Etude Op.10 No.4, Sonata No.34 – Finale, Di Spagna sono la bella, dan lagu lainnya. Ya, bayarannya pun bisa dikatakan lumayan sesuai dengan pegalnya tanganku sepanjang 2 jam permainan tanpa henti. Aku dapat shift bekerja dari 7-9 malam.

-oOo-

Setelah aku mendapatkan bayaranku, ya aku minta dibayar perhari, aku pulang ke rumah. Ini merupakan rutinitasku tiap hari sekarang. Ketika aku sampai di rumah, aku mendapati Lovino masih melatih naskahnya. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar berniat dalam yang satu ini. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan mencapai kemajuan jika dia hanya berlatih sendirian. Sepertinya aku harus membantunya.

"Lovi, mau ku bantu dalam menghapalkan naskahmu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Kau sudah lelah bekerja."

"Ah, tidak usah khawatir. Aku masih bisa membantumu mendalami naskahmu kok." Jawabku tersenyum.

"Siapa yang khawatir? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, tidak bekerja, dan kemudian aku harus merawatmu. Itu merepotkan."

"Ah, iya deh. Apa katamu saja, Lovi. Sini, aku akan membaca peran lain. Pasti kau akan lebih mudah mendalami naskahmu jika ada yang menjadi lawan mainmu daripada kau membayangkan lawan mainmu sendiri dengan suara dipikiranmu."

"… terserahmu lah."

Sejak saat itu, kami berlatih setiap sore dan malam. Karena dari pagi sampai siang, kami berdua bekerja sebagai pemusik dan seniman jalanan. Kami mendapatkan penghasilan yang lumayan. Sepertinya karena wajah kami yang tampan, banyak pelanggan wanita yang selalu mendatangi kami. Rutinitas ini berlangsung setiap hari.

Sampai suatu hari, pada tanggal 29 Mei 2012, rutinitas itu terganggu.

-oOo-

Sekitar jam 9.45 malam, ada seseorang membunyikan bel rumah kami. Kami tidak pernah mendapatkan tamu. Tidak ada yang pernah berkunjung ke rumah kami, lebih tepatnya. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku mengintip dari jendela. Aku tidak menemukan siapapun di luar. Akhirnya aku membuka pintu untuk melihat apa ada yang bersembunyi didekat pohon atau semak-semak. Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba aku terbentur sesuatu. Saat aku melihat ke bawah, ternyata ada sebuah keranjang.

"Lovi! Kemarilah!"

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat! Ini ada keranjang. Kira-kira apa isinya ya?"

"Hmm, ntahlah. Biar aku buka."

Kemudian Lovino berjongkok dan membuka keranjang itu. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. Bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Rasa penasaranku jadi bertambah.

"Ada apa Lovi?"

Tiba-tiba Lovino berdiri dan menggendong seorang bayi. " _Bambina_.."

"… siapa yang meletakkannya di sini?"

"Apa mereka kira kita adalah pasangan gay yang menginginkan seorang anak?" tanya Lovino dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak tau. Andaikan aku tau. Tapi siapapun yang meletakkan bayi ini di sini sangatlah jahat. Kenapa dia tega meninggalkan seorang anak bayi pada jam segini?"

"Kalau sempat aku bertemu orangnya.. pasti akan ku bunuh."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk dulu, kasihan bayinya."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan bayi ini, Antonio?"

"Merawatnya, mungkin. Ayo kita rawat dia."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya kita rawat. Apa lagi maksudku?"

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu.. pergi beli susu. Kelihatannya bayi ini masih berumur beberapa bulan. Kemudian beli popoknya. Cari juga baju bayi. Jangan lupa makanan bayi dan beberapa mainan. Beli juga selimut dan bantal bayi. Cepat."

"Tapi Lovi.. ini sudah jam 10 malam. Semua toko sudah tutup sekarang."

"…..shit. Kau benar. Kalau begitu besok saja belinya. Malam ini kita pakai seadanya saja. Tolong siapkan air hangat. Aku akan memberinya minum."

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya, kami pergi berbelanja. Aku dan Lovino memutuskan bahwa yang harus menggendong anak itu selama kami berbelanja adalah Lovino. Karena sepertinya dia lebih tenang bersama Lovino daripada bersamaku. Tentu saja, Lovino lebih berpengalaman dalam mengurus anak kecil karena dia memiliki seorang adik. Walaupun antara Lovino dan adiknya hanya terpaut 6 tahun.

Melihat Lovino sangat telaten menggendong bayi itu, mengajaknya bercanda, dan tersenyum manis ke arah bayi itu, aku merasakan perasaan yang aku bingung menjelaskannya. Di satu sisi, aku merasa kagum karena melihat ketelatenannya. Di satu sisi lainnya, aku merasa iri dengan bayi itu karena dapat melihat senyuman Lovino. Di satu sisi yang lainnya, aku merasa bahagia tanpa sebab yang jelas. Di sisi yang lain, hatiku berdebar melihat tingkahnya bersama bayi itu. Ntahlah, aku merasa seperti kami adalah pasangan yang baru memiliki anak. Tentang 'memiliki anak' bisa dibilang agak benar, tapi 'pasangan'?

"Ada apa, Tonio?"

"Hm? Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau menggelengkan kepalamu berulang kali. Ada apa?"

"Oh.. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Oh, okay. Omong-omong, kita namai siapa dia?"

"Hmm.. Isabella?"

"Isabella.. boleh juga. Bagaimana dengan Isabella Chiara?"

"Boleh. Itu juga bagus."

"Hey, _bambina~_ Namamu sekarang Isabella Chiara." Lovino berbicara dengan bayi berumur beberapa bulan itu sambil tersenyum.

Ah, pemandangan yang indah. Aku merasa seperti seorang suami yang berjalan-jalan dengan anak dan istrinya… Eh? Kenapa aku berpikir begini? Otakku benar-benar sudah korslet sepertinya. Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh terhadap Lovino. Perasaan yang aneh tapi.. menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

Selesai berbelanja, kami makan siang. Seharian ini kami tidak ada bekerja. Mungkin hanya aku yang bekerja, itu pun nanti malam. Semua orang memandangi kami. Ya, tidak heran. Kemungkinan besar mereka bingung karena kami membawa seorang bayi perempuan. Memang homoseksual bukanlah hal yang baru di sini, walaupun kami bukan (belum) pasangan gay, tapi mungkin mereka aneh saja karena kami membawa bayi. Atau mungkin mereka terkagum melihat Lovino yang merawat dan memperhatikan bayi perempuan itu dengan telaten. Aku tidak tau, aku tidak mau tau, aku tidak peduli.

-oOo-

Tidak terasa besok, 5 Juni, adalah hari di mana Lovino akan mengikuti audisi untuk film Contraband. Lovino mengincar karakter Chris Farraday, tokoh utama di film itu. Aku sangat berharap dia mendapatkan karakter itu. Lovino sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras. Dia layak mendapatkannya. Hanya 1 jam menuju tanggal 5 Juni. Kenapa aku yang tidak tenang? Maksudku, aku yakin Lovino pasti bisa melakukan audisinya dengan baik. Aku tidak ragu tentang yang satu ini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak tenang? Apa karena aku memiliki ekspektasi yang tinggi? Ah, sebaiknya aku tidur. Aku harus tidur.

Dan aku tertidur. Aku terbangun jam 5 pagi karena tangisan Isabel. Sepertinya dia lapar. Ini hari ke-7 semenjak kedatangan Isabel. Tidak terasa Isabel sudah bersama kami selama seminggu. Dan kami sama sekali belum melaporkannya ke dinas sosial. Aku tidak tau siapa orang tuanya. Kalau aku tau aku pasti sudah membunuhnya, coret itu, aku dan Lovino pasti sudah membunuhnya. Aku mengangkat Isabel dari tempat tidurnya, kami membeli tempat tidur bayi, kemudian menggendongnya. Lovino masih tidur. Dia akan terbangun jam 7 nanti. Audisinya akan diadakan jam 9. Dia masih butuh tidur, dia kelelahan semalam. Tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Dia hanya kelelahan karena latihan saja.

Aku memasak air dan menyiapkan botol susunya. Aku juga mengambil biskuit bayi dari lemari. Isabel sangat menyukai susu dan biskuitnya. Ternyata umurnya sekitar 5 bulan. Kami sudah ke dokter anak untuk memastikan ini. Dokternya sangat baik dan sering tersenyum. Dia cantik, berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki tubuh yang proporsional. Namanya dr. Elizavetha Héderváry. Tapi aku bingung kenapa dia kerap memandangi kami dengan tatapan bahagia, bukannya memeriksa Isabel.

Sembari menyusui Isabel.. maksudku menggendongnya dan menyusuinya. Eh, terdengar tidak tepat juga. Maksudku, aku menggendongnya dan memberinya susu dari botol sembari memberinya biskuit bayi yang telah kulembutkan dengan air hangat. Setelah itu, aku memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya agar dia sendawa. Setelah dia sendawa, aku menyanyikan lagu agar dia tertidur. Setelah dia tertidur, aku tidur lagi dan memasang alarm jam 7.

Aku terbangun jam 8. Sepertinya tidur tengah malam, tanpa alasan yang jelas, membuat badanku lelah. Aku mencium aroma omelet dari dapur. Sepertinya Lovino sedang memasak sarapan. Sudah lama aku tidak memakan masakan Lovino. Padahal aku baru memakannya 2 hari yang lalu, astaga.

"Buongiorno, Lovi~"

"Buenas días, Tonio."

Aku kaget. Sungguh. Tidak biasanya Lovino akan menjawab dengan Español. Maksudku, biasanya dia membalas dengan Italian. Dia yang tiba-tiba menggunakan bahasaku membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. 'Buenas días' tidak pernah semanis ini.

"Aku mencium aroma omelet. Omelet ekstra tomat?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai omelet biasa."

"Bagaimana persiapan untuk audisi hari ini?"

"… aku masih tidak yakin."

"Aku yakin pada Lovi! Kau pasti bisa!" kataku sambil menepuk bahu Lovino.

Tiba-tiba wajah Lovino memerah. "Grazie." Katanya pelan dan terbata-bata.

"Anything for you, Lovi" jawabku santai.

Setelah kami selesai sarapan, Lovino mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap-siap pergi. Aku menggendong Isabel sepanjang waktu karena dia agak rewel. Mungkin dia tidak suka melihat Lovino pergi sendirian? Aku tidak tau juga. Ketika Lovino keluar dari kamarnya, aku mengantarnya ke pintu.

"Aku pergi. Ciao, Isabel." Katanya sambil mencium pipi Isabel.

"Adíos, Lovi~" kataku sambil mencium dahi Lovino.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, ia menjawab, "Addio, Tonio." dengan agak terbata.

Aku heran kenapa wajah Lovino sering kali memerah. Apa dia menderita alergi atau sesuatu? Ah sudahlah. Sekarang aku harus bermain bersama Isabel, mungkin itu akan membuatnya tenang kembali.

-oOo-

Ketika Lovino pulang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Aku sedang memasak makan malam. Isabel juga sudah makan sekitar jam 3 tadi dan sekarang sedang tidur. Lovino terlihat kelelahan. Wajahnya tidak memancarkan cahaya.

"Bagaimana audisinya, Lovi?"

"Ntahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

"Ah, Lovi. Aku yakin kau sudah melakukan semaksimal mungkin. Berharaplah produser dan sutradara akan memilhmu. Malah menurutku, mereka pasti memilihmu untuk jadi pemeran utama. Aku sudah tau itu."

"Cih, jangan sok menyemangati. Mana Isabel?"

"Dia sedang tidur."

"Oh, okay. Aku akan mengganti bajuku dan melihatnya sebentar."

"Baiklah. Anyway, makan malam sudah siap, Lovi."

"Hmmm.." jawabnya sambil berjalan ke kamar.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat Lovino sedang membuka kemeja yang tadi dipakainya. Aku melihat lekuk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Tidak terlalu berotot, tapi tidak kurus juga. Tubuhnya proporsional dan terlihat menarik. Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah memperhatikan tubuh Lovino? Apa yang salah denganku? Maksudku, aku tau aku biseksual dan biromantic tapi belum tentu Lovino begitu. Sejauh yang ku ketahui, dia hanya berpacaran dengan wanita cantik. Ya, aku pernah berpacaran dengan pria. Tapi aku belum pernah melakukan _itu_ dengan pria, sejujurnya.

Sepertinya aku melamun. Karena aku tersadar ketika Lovino memanggilku. Lebih tepatnya, Lovino memanggilku dengan teriakan.

"ANTONIO! CEPAT KEMARI!"

"Ada apa, Lovi?" tanyaku agak panik. Aku tidak terbiasa mendengar teriakan Lovino yang seperti ini.

"Isabel.. badannya hangat. Sepertinya dia demam." Jawabnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bawa dia ke dr. Eliza."

Kemudian kami pergi. Kami memiliki sebuah motor, tapi kami jarang menggunakannya. Kami lebih suka naik angkutan umum atau jalan kaki. Tapi kali ini darurat, akhirnya kami memakai motor itu. Aku selalu menghidupkan motor ini di pagi hari agar mesinnya tidak rusak. Setelah aku memanaskan motornya sebentar, kami segera pergi ke tempat dr. Eliza. Sesampainya di sana, dr. Eliza langsung memeriksa Isabel dan memberi kami obat demamnya.

"Ini resep obatnya. Silahkan tebus di apotek. Kemungkinan besar ini hanya demam biasa. Tapi jika demamnya tidak reda besok malam, kalian harus kembali membawanya ke sini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih dokter."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Ketika kami berjalan keluar, aku mendengar dr. Eliza berkata, "wah, romantisnya mereka berduaaaa~ asupanku terpenuhi waaaaa~" seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti asupan apa yang ia maksud di sini.

Setelah kami menebus obatnya, kami langsung pulang. Tapi aku sempatkan singgah di supermarket karena biskuit bayi kesukaan Isabel sudah habis. Setelah membeli biskuit bayi itu, kami pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, hal pertama yang kami lakukan adalah memberikan obat demam Isabel dan berharap obat itu manjur. Aku sangat berharap bahwa ini adalah demam biasa.

-oOo-

Ternyata demamnya belum turun juga. Kami langsung membawa Isabel ke dr. Eliza. Sepertinya aku melanggar beberapa rambu lalu lintas dalam perjalanan ke sana. Saat kami sampai di sana, kami segera menemui dr. Eliza.

"Dokter, demamnya tidak turun juga. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Lovino panik.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan cek lab. Semoga saja ini bukan penyakit yang kuduga."

"Apa maksudmu, dokter?"

"Apa dia susah bernafas? Apa dia tidak bergerak sama sekali? Apa dia meminum susu?"

"Dia sedikit kesulitan bernafas, iya. Aku bahkan tidak ingat dia bergerak atau tidak. Dan dia tidak meminum susunya." Jawabku panik. "Apa yang terjadi dokter?"

"Tunggu. Aku akan mengirim beberapa perawat untuk mengambil sampel ke sini. Kalian tunggulah di luar sebentar."

Aku dan Lovino keluar. Wajah kami panik. Kami khawatir dengan Isabel. Dia biasanya ceria. Dia selalu menghabiskan susu dan biskuitnya. Dia bahkan biasanya tertawa. Walaupun baru 8 hari dia bersama kami, dia selalu ceria. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar isakan di sampingku.

"Lovi.. jangan menangis." Kataku sambil memegang lembut lengannya.

"Antonio.. Isabel sakit. Sepertinya dia sakit parah. Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Aku khawatir." Jawabnya sesenggukan.

"Aku juga khawatir, Lovi. Aku juga. Kita harus sabar menunggunya. Okay?" kataku sambil menarik Lovino kedalam dekapanku.

Lovino masih menangis sesenggukan. "Baiklah.." jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ssshh.. tenanglah, Lovi."

"Ehm, sampelnya telah diambil. Kalian silahkan menemani Isabel sampai hasil lab-nya keluar sekitar 1-2 jam lagi."

"Okay. Ayo, Lovi!"

1,5 jam kemudian, dr. Eliza datang bersama seorang dokter lain. Dokter yang satu ini terlihat muda, dengan rambut coklatnya yang diikat kebelakang. Kulitnya putih mulus, matanya sipit dan badannya bagus. Tingginya sekitar 5-8 cm lebih tinggi dari dr. Eliza. Dia seorang pria.

"Antonio, Lovino ini dr. Yao. Ia akan menjelaskan penyakit yang diderita Isabel. Silahkan."

"Anak anda terkena penyakit Botulisme. Penyakit ini disebabkan oleh Botulinum toxin yang diproduksi oleh bakteri Clostridium botulinum. Botulinum toxin adalah neurotoxin. Toxin ini berada diujung saraf pada titik di mana saraf bertemu otot, memblokir pelepasan Acetylcholine dan menghalangi otot untuk berkontraksi. Yang menghasilkan kelemahan dan kelumpuhan otot. Pemblokiran Acetylcholine ini tidak dapat diubah. Tapi dapat dipulihkan dalam waktu 2 sampai 3 bulan dengan menumbuhkan sambungan saraf dan pembentukan koneksi _synaptic_ baru."**

"Namun permasalahan utama sekarang ialah menyembuhkan infeksi ini. Ada 8 tipe dari Botulinum toxin. Dan tipe yang dapat menyebabkan penyakit pada manusia adalah tipe A, B, E dan F. Dalam beberapa kasus, toxin ini dapat menyebar, memblokir saraf yang mengatur sistem pernafasan dan jantung, dan menyebabkan kematian. Kemungkinan besar anak anda mendapatkan infeksi ini dari _bacterial spores_ yang memproduksi dan melepaskan toxinnya dalam tubuh. Kasus ini juga terjadi pada bayi dan lebih dikenal dengan penyakit _Infant Botulism._ "

Aku dan Lovino yang awalnya menunggu kabar baik, langsung pucat seketika. Bahkan Lovino hampir jatuh kalau saja aku tidak menangkapnya. Tubuhku terasa dingin saat itu. Aku tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh dr. Yao. Dia mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa Isabel akan meninggal.

"Tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, dok?" tanyaku terbata.

"Kami akan mencoba Heptavalent botulinum antitoxin. Antitoxin ini efektif terhadap semua turunan botulisme yang telah diketahui. Ketika kami memberi antitoxin ini, anak anda akan masuk ke dalam masa kritis. Jika dia bisa melewati malam ini, berarti antitoxinnya berfungsi. Jika tidak, kemungkin besar ia akan meninggal."

Kini Lovino sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapanku. "Baiklah, dokter. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk Isabel."

"Kalau begitu kami akan memindahkan anak anda ke ruangan steril. Jika anda ingin menemaninya, anda harus memakai baju khusus yang nanti akan disediakan oleh perawat."

"Aku sangat minta maaf akan hal ini, Antonio, Lovino." Kata dr. Eliza sambil menepuk punggungku ketika ku berjalan keluar.

Aku dan Lovino terduduk di kursi tunggu. Kami merasa… kosong. Hampa. Tidak percaya. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Aku merasa bagai orang tua paling malang di dunia. Memang Isabel bukan anakku, dia bahkan tidak mirip aku maupun Lovino jadi coret kemungkinan bahwa salah satu mantan pacar kami hamil, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya anakku sendiri. Dia telah menambahkan warna dalam kehidupanku. 8 hari itu waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Setelah Isabel dipindahkan dan diberikan antitoxin dalam infusnya, kami menungguinya di samping tempat tidur. Kami tidak tidur sama sekali. Kami tidak bisa tidur. Matahari telah terbit tapi sekarang masih jam 6. Kami harus menunggu 1 jam lagi, apakah Isabel bisa bertahan atau tidak. Sungguh, aku sungguh berharap Isabel bisa bertahan dan melawan penyakitnya. Aku tidak ingin memperingati 7 Juni sebagai hari kepergiannya. Tidak, aku tidak mau.

"Lovi, aku akan membeli sarapan. Kau harus makan, okay? Kau tidak memakan apapun sejak semalam."

"…."

Lovino tidak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya memegangi tangan Isabel sambil memandangi wajahnya. Sesekali ia membelai lembut wajah Isabel dan meneteskan air mata, kemudian ia langsung menyekanya. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Hatiku terluka melihat Lovino bersedih seperti itu. Bukannya aku tidak bersedih, tapi Lovino benar-benar dekat dengan Isabel. Kemudian aku pergi dan membeli sarapan untuk kami berdua. Aku juga membeli biskuit bayi kesukaan Isabel.

Ketika aku kembali ke rumah sakit, waktu sudah menunjukkan 6.47. Butuh waktu 5 menit dari lantai dasar menuju lantai 2, tempat kamar Isabel berada. Ntah kenapa, sialnya, aku malah tidak mendapatkan lift. Akhirnya aku harus menaiki tangga dari lantai dasar ke lantai 2. Butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai ke kamar Isabel.

Saat aku sampai di kamar Isabel, Lovino masih duduk terdiam dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. "Tonio, aku ingin Isabel sembuh."

"Aku juga, Lovi. Aku juga. Kita berdua menginginkan kesembuhan Isabel. Dia pasti sembuh, percayalah. Tinggal 2 menit lagi. 2 menit lagi, kita harus sabar."

"Aku tau, Tonio. Tapi banyak hal yang bisa terjadi dalam 2 menit. Dan aku berharap kematian Isabel bukanlah salah satunya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Tonio."

"Ssh, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku yakin. Isabel anak yang kuat. Dia saja kuat tinggal dengan kita. Dia pasti kuat." Jawabku sambil mendekap Lovino.

dr. Eliza dan dr. Yao datang pada jam 7. Ketika mereka datang, mereka langsung memeriksa keadaan Isabel.

"Syukurlah, antitoxinnya bekerja." Kata dr. Yao setelah memeriksa Isabel selama beberapa menit.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya harus menunggu sampai Isabel sadar. Kalian bisa tenang sekarang, Antonio, Lovino." Imbuh dr. Eliza.

"Syukurlah." Hanya itu kata yang terpikir dalam otakku sekarang.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu." Kata dr. Yao.

"Terima kasih." Kata Lovino.

"Senang bisa membantu." Jawab dr. Eliza sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, Lovi. Apa kataku. Isabel itu kuat." Kataku tersenyum, walaupun air mataku sudah menetes.

"Diam kau, bodoh. Tentu saja Isabel itu kuat. Dia belajar menjadi kuat dariku." Jawabnya sambil menangis.

"Tentu. Dia itu kuat." Kemudian aku memeluk Lovino. Kami berdua menangis bahagia.

Setelah menangis seperti orang bodoh selama beberapa menit, kami berdua akhirnya makan. Sejujurnya ketika aku membeli makanan ini, aku sama sekali tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin Lovino makan supaya ia tidak sakit. Ternyata, rasa laparku muncul setelah aku mengetahui kalau Isabel akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata tidak salah aku membeli 2 porsi.

Akhirnya Isabel boleh pulang pada tanggal 9 Juni 2011, karena bakterinya sudah hilang dari tubuhnya. Tapi dia belum bisa bergerak dengan baik. Isabel harus cek rutin 1x seminggu dalam 2-3 bulan agar sarafnya yang terganggu akibat botulisme kemarin dapat berfungsi lagi. Intinya, aku bahagia akhirnya Isabel bisa pulang dan bermain bersama kami lagi.

-oOo-

Sehari setelah Isabel pulang, Lovino mendapat panggilan agar datang ke tempat audisi kemarin. Lovino bilang kemungkinan dia akan mendapatkan peran cameo lagi. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin Lovino pasti mendapatkan peran utama kali ini. Dia sudah berlatih sangat keras untuk peran ini. Karena Lovino tidak percaya, akhirnya aku dan Isabel ikut menemaninya. Sesampainya di sana, aku dan Isabel jalan-jalan sementara Lovino memenuhi panggilannya.

30 menit kemudian, Lovino keluar dari gedung itu dengan wajah sumringah. Aku sudah menduga, pasti dia mendapatkan peran utama.

"Apa tebakanku benar, Lovi?"

"IYA!"

Lovino langsung memelukku. Aku kaget, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu kaget dengan perilaku Lovino. Tapi aku senang mendapatkan pelukannya. Kau tau, aku seperti merasa ada getaran aneh setiap kali Lovino tersenyum. Dan aku merasakan getaran aneh itu juga ketika melihatnya tertawa apalagi memelukku. Tapi getaran aneh itu bukannya tidak menyenangkan. Getaran aneh itu.. terasa menyenangkan. Menenangkan. Aku menyukainya.

Eh.

-oOo-

Proses produksi langsung dimulai. Lovino berlatih adegan-adegan _stunt_ yang nanti akan dia perankan. Memang dia memiliki _stuntman_ yang akan menggantikannya ketika ada adegan yang terlalu berbahaya dan beresiko. Lovino mengatakan bahwa musik untuk film ini dibuat oleh Roderich Edelstein, salah satu teman komposerku. 3 bulan setelah proses produksi dimulai, sekitar bulan September, Roderich jatuh sakit dan tidak dapat melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sudah ada beberapa musik yang dia buat, namun itu hanya sekedar 35% dari total musik yang dibutuhkan.

Lovino meneleponku. Dia bertanya apa aku ada kesibukan saat ini selain bekerja di restoran. Aku jawab, tidak ada. Tiba-tiba, 15 menit kemudian, aku mendapat telepon dari pihak produksi yang meng- _handle_ film yang sedang dibintangi Lovino. Mereka menawarkanku untuk menjadi komporser film yang mereka garap, yaitu Contraband. Aku langsung mengiyakan permintaan mereka. Ternyata Lovino dan Roderich sama-sama mengusulkanku untuk menggantikan posisi Roderich.

Aku bahagia Lovino memutuskan untuk mengusulkan namaku agar menggantikan Roderich. Maksudku, aku bisa melihat semua proses produksi. Aku bisa mengetahui seluruh naskah yang ada di film ini. Aku bisa datang melihat Lovino tanpa harus diusir oleh penjaga karena 'hanya tamu'. Aku bisa bersama Lovino sepanjang waktu. Tapi sebenarnya yang membuatku lebih bahagia adalah fakta bahwa Lovino memikirkanku dan mengusulkanku untuk menggantikan Roderich. Itu saja. Itu yang membuatku bahagia sekarang. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Lovino akan langsung mengusulkan namaku. Dia bisa saja sudah mengenal banyak komposer yang lebih mumpuni daripada aku. Tapi dia memilihku. Dia mengusulkanku. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Nanti ketika Lovino pulang, aku akan membawa dia dan Isabel untuk makan malam di restoran.

-oOo-

Ntah kenapa, proses produksi ini tidak semenyenangkan yang ku harapkan. Oke, aku bisa bertemu Lovino sesukaku. Tapi aku tidak suka ketika melihat adegan Lovino mencium 'istrinya' dalam film ini. Itu benar-benar mengganggu. Sangat mengganggu. Aku kesal. Aku tidak suka. Aku sangat tidak suka melihat Lovino mencium wanita itu. Bukannya dia tidak cantik. Oh~ dia cantik. Tapi aku tidak suka. Tidak suka. Sama sekali tidak suka. Aku tidak suka melihat Lovino mencium wanita itu.

Sial, ada apa denganku. Maksudku, aku tidak biasanya begini. Aku tidak…. cemburu. Tidak, aku tidak mungkin cemburu. Lovino bahkan bukan kekasihku. Ah, sialan.

Ini sudah bulan Desember. Hanya tinggal menyelesaikan beberapa detail musik keseluruhan. Aku harus menonton film, yang telah di-edit, itu dan menyesuaikan beberapa musik pada beberapa bagian film. Rencananya film ini akan rilis pada 13 Januari 2012 nanti. Waktuku tinggal 4 hari lagi, deadline yang diberikan padaku tanggal 19 Desember. Rencananya seluruh tim akan merayakan natal bersama. Jadi pada tanggal 20 Desember nanti, film ini harus sudah selesai. Sedikit _touching_ di sana-sini dan film ini akan selesai. Ya.

Tapi aku sangat tidak tahan ketika harus melihat adegan Lovino ciuman. Aku tidak tahan. Ah, ada apa denganku. Aku bodoh sekali. Aku harus fokus. Aku seorang professional. Aku tidak boleh melibatkan perasaan pribadi dalam pekerjaan professionalku. Tidak boleh, itu merupakan suatu pantangan yang tidak boleh ku langgar. Aku harus kuat. Tapi kuat akan apa? Menahan perasaanku terhadap Lovino? Atau apa?

Belakangan ini aku memang tidak pernah berhenti memikirikan Lovino. Aku tidak akan menyangkal bahwa aku menyukainya. Awalnya aku hanya menyukainya, sungguh. Tapi melihat tingkahnya, raut wajahnya, kepribadiannya.. melihat dia, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkal aku jatuh cinta padanya. Istilah _'head over heels'_ mungkin sangat cocok menggambarkan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Lovino sekarang. Dan rasa cinta ini sudah berubah menjadi kasih sayang mendalam terhadap Lovino. sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

Ini, jatuh cinta, bukanlah hal baru bagiku. Tapi rasanya sangat berbeda terhadap Lovino. Sangat berbeda. Sekitar 5-6 bulan aku sudah merasakan hal ini terhadap Lovino. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku akan berhenti menyukai, mencintai, bahkan menyayangi Lovino. Dia sangat berbeda. Aspek baru dalam hidupku. Yang menjadi pelengkap dan penyempurnaku. Ya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Lovino dan bahkan aku hampir mengganggu pekerjaan professionalku karena melihat Lovino mencium pemeran wanita yang menjadi 'istrinya' dalam film itu.

Hah, aku benar-benar sulit untuk memikirkan sesuatu tanpa mengingat Lovino sekarang. Semua hal yang kupikirkan selalu saja ada Lovino didalamnya. Bahkan ketika aku berpikir untuk tidur, aku selalu berpikir apakah suatu saat Lovino bisa tidur bersamaku. Tidur dalam artian aku bisa memeluknya, mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya, mencium pipinya, memberinya ciuman selamat malam dan ketika ia terbangun aku bisa memberinya ciuman selamat pagi.

Selama proses produksi, Lovino bahkan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Bukan 'ganas' dalam arti seksual, oke. Yang aku maksud, Lovino tambah sering marah-marah. Dia lebih sulit untuk diajak bicara karena dia sibuk menghapal dan mengimprovisasi naskahnya, baris demi baris. Tapi dia tetap sangat lembut ketika Isabel sudah ada dalam dekapannya. Dia juga sering memintaku untuk memijatnya karena tubuhnya sangat kelelahan. Aku tidak menolak, tentu. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak keinginan Lovino dan kesempatan untuk merasakan kulit lembutnya dibawah tanganku serta kesempatan untuk membuatnya merasa puas? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak.

Lihat, aku terus memikirkan Lovino kapanpun dan dalam situasi apapun. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan film ini agar aku dapat menemui Lovino dan Isabel.

-oOo-

Natal kali ini terasa berbeda. Natal kali ini ada Isabel. Aku dan Lovino barus saja menyelesaikan film baru. Dan kami sudah memutuskan tanggal ulang tahun Isabel adalah 7 Februari. Selain itu, natal kali ini kami rayakan berdua di rumah kami. Aku bahagia, aku seperti memiliki keluarga baru. Aku merasa seperti seorang suami dan seorang ayah. Aku terlalu banyak berkhayal, ya ampun. Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir dan semuanya pasti menyangkut Lovino. Otakku benar-benar sudah dipenuhi Lovino.

Setelah kami selesai merayakan natal bersama tim produksi, kami merayakan natal bertiga. Hanya keluarga kecil kami. Aku benar-benar membuatnya terdengar bahwa kami adalah pasangan gay yang mengangkat seorang anak, bukan? Ah, sialan. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menjadi pasangan gay yang mengangkat seorang anak, ntah kenapa. Apa karena aku sangat menyayangi Lovino? Wah. Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatku.

Kami berdua sengaja hanya minum sedikit ketika merayakan natal bersama tim produksi. Karena kami sudah merancang natal pertama Isabel bersama kami. Kami bahkan sudah membuat kue dan hidangan natal yang akan kami santap bersama. Ini menyenangkan. Apalagi Lovino selalu dalam mood yang baik ketika bersama dengan Isabel. Ketika bersama Isabel, Lovino menjadi lebih.. Lovino. Aku tidak menemukan kalimat bahkan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Lovino sekarang. Lovino selalu berhasil membuatku terkesima. Aku selalu bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan Lovino karena dia adalah Lovino. Mungkin jika itu orang lain, aku tidak akan sebingung ini.

-oOo-

Kami melewati tahun baru bersama, menghadiri premiere film Lovino bersama, dan bahkan kami bersama kemana pun. Aku, Lovino dan Isabel. Kami selalu melakukan banyak hal bersama sekarang. Ya, kecuali pada jam kerjaku tentunya. Besok adalah ulang tahun Isabel yang pertama. Mungkin kami sudah melewatkan ulang tahun aslinya karena kami tidak tau kapan dia lahir. Tapi biarlah, kami sudah menentukan tanggal ulang tahunnya. 7 Februari 2012 akan menjadi ulang tahunnya yang pertama.

Kami akan merayakannya dengan sederhana. Hanya dengan kue dan makanan yang kami buat sendiri. Lebih sederhana tapi mengandung makna yang sangat mendalam bagiku. Aku benar-benar merasa memiliki sebuah keluarga. Ya, aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki keluarga karena aku hidup di panti asuhan sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tidak tau siapa orang tuaku, apa aku memiliki saudara atau tidak, aku tidak mengetahui jati diriku. Yang aku ketahui hanyalah namaku.

Aku bahagia karena aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga.

-oOo-

Kau tau, kata orang _jatuh cinta hanya bertahan 3 bulan saja. Kau bisa sangat menyayangi seseorang, tapi itu semua hanya 3 bulan saja. Setelah 3 bulan, perasaan itu akan memudar._ Dulu aku mempercayainya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku telah menyukai, jatuh cinta, dan menyayangi Lovino Vargas lebih dari 3 bulan. Dan perasaan itu bukannya memudar, tapi malah bertambah kuat. Aku ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih spesial dengannya. Aku harus memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tapi aku tidak tau apa dia akan berkata iya atau tidak. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada perasaanku jika Lovino menolakku. Aku yakin aku pasti patah hati.

Tapi aku tidak seharusnya memikirkan ini terlebih dahulu. Aku harusnya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia mau menjadi kekasihku. Jika aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku pada saatku sedang bekerja di Yamashiro Hotel, dia pasti akan malu dan mungkin malah meninggalkanku di sana. Jika aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku di tengah jalan, yang ada dia akan menamparku. Oke, coret tempat umum. Mengiriminya e-mail, pesan singkat atau telepon? Aku tipikal orang yang romantis. Dengan menempelkan note di pintu dan menyuruhnya mengikuti tanda panah? Sepertinya sudah terlalu biasa. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Lebih tepatnya kapan?

Sebentar lagi valentine dan aku ingin merayakan valentine kali ini dengan Lovino sebagai kekasihku. Tapi kalau aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku pada ulang tahunku, anniversary kami tidak akan spesial. Dan kalau pas ketika valentine, sudah banyak orang yang merencanakan itu. Ah! Tanggal 13 saja.

-oOo-

Kami merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-23. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut 'merayakan' karena kami hanya makan malam biasa dan Lovino mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' dengan muka yang memerah dan terbata-bata. Ia memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untukku. Hadiahnya sederhana, sangat sederhana. Dia memberikanku sweater rajutan berwarna putih dengan gambar tomat besar pada bagian belakang dan tomat-tomat kecil pada bagian depan. Ternyata Lovino merajutnya dalam waktu senggangnya. Aw, aku terharu. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya.

Selesai makan malam, aku pergi bekerja. Tentu saja aku langsung memakai sweater pemberian Lovino. Sambil aku bekerja, aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya besok agar Lovino benar-benar terpukau dan tidak menolakku. Sampai akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. Aku memang tidak memiliki sebuah grand piano. Tapi aku punya upright piano dan peralatan _composing_ -ku serta _sound system_ mini-ku. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang sangat romantis, aku hanya orang yang romantis. Hm, tidak ada salahnya aku menggunakan bakatku untuk besok, 'kan?

Sambil berjalan pulang, aku memikirkan lagu apa yang harus aku bawakan. Aku memikirkan apa saja persiapan yang harus aku siapkan. Aku mengingat-ingat siapa tetangga yang bisa kumintai tolong sehari saja untuk mengasuh Isabel. Aku juga memikirkan banyak hal lainnya. Semua harus sempurna untuk besok.

-oOo-

Pagi harinya, Lovino pergi ke studio. Dia mendapatkan panggilan lagi dari studio, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan film baru atau dia ada acara bincang-bincang mengenai filmnya. Dia akan sampai di rumah jam 8 malam. Setelah Lovino pergi, aku langsung menitipkan Isabel ke tetanggaku. Dia seorang wanita paruh baya yang suka bermain dengan Isabel. Dia dengan senang hati menjaga Isabel seharian ini. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke supermarket. Aku membeli banyak hal. Aku juga pergi ke toko bunga. Sejujurnya, aku pergi ke banyak tempat.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang ketika aku sampai di rumah. Aku segera mempersiapkan semuanya. Aku menyimpan semua perabotan dari ruang tamu. Kelopak mawar yang bertaburan membentuk gambar hati dengan sebuket mawar merah ditengahnya. Aku menyusun 4 baris lilin merah kecil yang membentuk sebuah jalan menuju dapur. Di atas meja makan, aku meletakkan foto-foto kebersamaan kami dan foto-fotonya yang sering kuambil diam-diam beberapa bulan terakhir. Aku menyusun foto-foto itu seperti tulisan I Love You. Lalu ku susun barisan lilin merah kecil menuju taman belakang. Dari pintu taman belakang, kembali aku menyusun lilin kecil menuju meja makan. Namun kali ini, aku menaburkan banyak kelopak mawar di jalan itu. Aku menghias taman belakang menjadi restoran khusus untuk malam ini. Aku menggantungkan lampu-lampu kecil berwarna kuning keemasan di sekitar taman. Upright piano kuletakkan sekitar 3 meter dari meja makan, yang kuletakkan ditengah taman, dengan posisi diagonal. Aku bahkan sengaja membeli plastik transparan yang kemudian kupasang diatas taman dengan beberapa tiang penyangga. Aku tidak ingin hujan atau bahkan gerimis mengganggu rencanaku. Setelah itu aku kembali ke dalam dan meletakkan lilin aroma terapi dibeberapa sudut rumah. Lovino sangat menyukai lilin beraroma Jasmine. Ketika ini semua sudah selesai, aku mempersiapkan makan malam yang akan kami santap nanti. Tema malam ini.. Italian Foods.

Pertama aku membuat _Bruschetta_ dan _Insalata caprese_ untuk _antipasto_ -nya. Kemudian untuk _zuppa e salsa_ , aku membuat _Agghiotta di lumache_ , sup siput Sicilian. Aku juga membuat _carne_ yaitu _Cacciatore,_ 'hunter-style' meal. Tidak lupa menu _verdura,_ aku menyiapkan _Carciofi alla Romana._ Jangan lupakan _pizza quattro stagioni._ Aku juga menyediakan _Ciriola._ Dan ditutup dengan _Gelato_ dan _Semifreddo._ Makanan yang sangat banyak, jika dibuat 2 porsi. Tapi aku membuatnya hanya 1 porsi. Itu saja sudah 9 jenis makanan. Untuk wine-nya, aku membeli _Castello dei Rampolla Sammarco Toscana IGT_ dari Tuscany dan _Monte Pietroso Nero d'Avola Sicilia IGT_ dari Sicily.

Ketika semua persiapanku siap, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Aku segera mandi dan mempersiapkan diri. Aku memilih untuk memakai _dress_ _shirt_ merah dengan celana hitam. Aku sedikit merapikan rambutku dengan jel rambut. Aku memakai sedikit parfum. Makanan yang telah kusiapkan, ku simpan disuatu tempat. Jika Lovino menerimaku, kami akan makan bersama malam ini. Jika ia tidak menerimaku, well, mungkin hanya dia yang akan memakan semua makanan yang telah aku siapkan. Setelah aku memastikan semua peralatanku sudah siap, akhirnya aku melihat jam. Ya, aku melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 7.15 malam. Bagaimana bisa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku segera menghidupkan semua lilin yang telah kususun, termasuk lilin aroma terapi itu. Pekerjaan yang melelahkan dan memakan waktu 35 menit untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku juga telah mematikan semua lampu di rumah dan hanya menghidupkan lampu hiasan yang telah kupasang di taman. Baiklah, saatnya menunggu Lovino datang!

5 menit kemudian Lovino datang. Aku mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup, begitulah aku tau Lovino sudah datang. Aku langsung memainkan lagu pertama. Sambil bernyanyi tentunya. Aku sudah membuat suara pengiringnya dengan peralatanku. Yang ku lakukan hanya menyanyi dan memainkan piano.

 _All my problems they will run away from you_

 _And I see all the angels sit and stare at you_

 _You're everything but not today_

 _._

 _I'm so down and out 'cause something is wrong without you_

 _When you're not around_

 _Just shadows and rain fall_

 _Wait 'til tomorrow can't wait_

 _._

 _Just wanna be with you_

 _Only you_

 _Always you_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _To me it's true_

 _Amazed by you_

 _I think I'm falling_

 _._

 _Falling with you_

 _Only you_

 _Always you_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _To me it's true_

 _Amazed by you_

 _I know I'm falling***_

Saat aku selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, Lovino sudah berdiri di pintu belakang sambil memegang buket bunga mawar. Wajahnya terlihat kaget tapi bahagia. Aku tersenyum sekilas kepadanya sebelum membawakan lagu selanjutnya.

 _Just a smile and the rain is gone_

 _Can hardly believe it_

 _Yeah~_

 _There's an angel standing next to me_

 _Reaching for my heart_

 _._

 _Just a smile and there's no way back_

 _Can hardly believe it_

 _Yeah~_

 _But there's an angel calling me_

 _Reaching for my heart_

 _._

 _I know, that I'll be okay now_

 _This time it's real_

 _._

 _I lay my love on you_

 _It's all I wanna do_

 _Every time I breathe I feel brand new_

 _You open up my heart_

 _Show me all your love, and walk right through_

 _As I lay my love on you_

 _._

 _I lay my love on you_

 _You make me feel brand new_

 _You open up my heart_

 _Show me all your love, and walk right through_

 _As I lay my love on you_

 _._

 _As I lay my love on you****_

Wajah Lovino benar-benar merah sekarang. Buket bunga itu dia genggam dengan sangat erat. Aku sampai takut tangannya akan terluka. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena dia jalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya terbata.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _._

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love you_

 _._

Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku dengan tatapan sangat kaget.

.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _._

 _Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _._

 _For I can't help_

 _Falling in love_

 _With you*****_

Air mata perlahan-lahan mengalir dipipi Lovino. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan mendekatinya. Kuseka air matanya yang jatuh kemudian memegang kedua pipinya.

"Yang aku lakukan.. adalah menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, Lovino. Perasaan yang sudah lama kupendam."

Kembali dia memberiku tatapan kaget, seakan tidak percaya apa yang aku katakan.

"Lovino.." ku elus lembut pipinya. "Te amo."

Kali ini dia menangis bahagia. Ia tersenyum bahagia walaupun air matanya telah membasahi wajahnya. "Anch'io ti amo, Antonio."

Dan kali ini aku yang menangis bahagia dibuatnya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memeluknya erat. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kalau ini berjalan lancar. Tiba-tiba Lovino melepaskan pelukanku. Aku sempat bingung. Sampai akhirnya dia menarik lembut kepalaku dan merangkul pinggangku, sambil berjinjit, dia menciumku lembut dibibir. Aku membalas ciumannya. Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut dan terasa sangat pas dibibirku. Aku tau bahwa bibir kami memang diciptakan untuk berpasangan satu sama lain. Ketika akhirnya ciuman kami berakhir, aku bertanya.

"Apa kau lapar Lovino?"

"Sangat."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kemudian aku mengambil semua makanan dan minuman yang telah aku siapkan sebelumnya. Dan kami pun menikmati makanan itu sepanjang malam. Dia menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama di studio dan bertanya di mana Isabel. Aku mengatakan bahwa Isabel sedang berada di rumah Mrs. Varie, wanita paruh baya yang suka bermain dengan Isabel. Kau tau, ada suatu frasa _one thing lead to another._ Ya, kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi ketika aku dan Lovino sudah mabuk oleh wine dan berciuman. Ciuman itu dimulai dengan ciuman biasa. Namun lama kelamaan memanas. Permainan lidah, saliva, gigitan. Hingga akhirnya sampai ke kamar. Di tempat tidur, tanpa pakaian.

-oOo-

Valentine pertama kami diawali dengan tiduran di tempat tidur. Sebenarnya Lovino yang tiduran. Dia bilang aku terlalu kasar, padahal dia yang memintaku untuk seperti itu. Setelah aku memijat Lovino sebentar, akhirnya aku mandi dan kemudian menjemput Isabel. Saat Mrs. Varie mempertanyakan kenapa aku baru menjemput Isabel sekarang, aku bilang kalau semalam aku ada urusan mendadak ke luar kota dan aku baru pulang jam 2 pagi tadi. Dan Mrs. Varie hanya memakluminya saja. Aku sungguh bersyukur Mrs. Varie memiliki pendengaran yang tidak terlalu baik lagi. Kalau tidak, dia pasti telah mendengar suara Lovino semalam. Lovino benar-benar vokal semalam. Aku menyukainya.

Setelah menjemput Isabel, aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Susu dan biskuit bayi serta bubur untuk Isabel. Aku akan memasak omelet extra tomat dan paella untuk ku dan Lovino. Setelah sarapan, kami pergi ke Universal Studios, kami bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Setelah itu kami ke Franklin Canyon Park untuk menikmati alam. Selanjutnya kami ke Los Angeles County Museum Of Art untuk menikmati seni. Di sana sangat menenangkan dan sangat indah. Setelah itu kami menikmati sunset di Crystal Cove, pantai terindah di California Selatan. Malamnya, kami pergi ke Griffith Observatory untuk menikmati pemandangan langit malam melalui teleskop. Hari valentine terindah yang pernah kujalani. Banyak momen yang kutangkap dalam foto untuk diabadikan. Tapi tetap saja, memori ini jauh lebih indah dari apa yang ditangkap oleh lensa kamera.

* * *

~oOo~

5 tahun berlalu semenjak kami berpacaran. Suka duka kami lalui bersama. Karir Lovino menanjak semenjak dia menjadi bintang utama dalam Contraband dan sekarang dia menjadi seorang produser. Studio rekamanku berdiri pada awal tahun 2015. Aku langsung menerbitkan Lovino sebagai penyanyi solo. Kemudian aku membuat sebuah band yang sekarang sangat terkenal dan digilai oleh banyak orang. Aku juga memiliki ¾ modal restoran La Bruschetta. Saat itu, restoran itu hampir bangkrut. Akhirnya aku berinvestasi di restoran itu. Dengan 75% suara yang kumiliki, aku mencari chef yang jauh lebih baik dan membuat program pelatihan bagi semua pegawai La Bruschetta. Dan Lovino juga ikut menjadi chef di restoran ini saat waktu senggang dan akhirnya menerbitkan buku resepnya sendiri. Selain itu, lukisan-lukisan Lovino juga telah ditampilkan pada pameran-pameran seni. Kami membeli rumah baru pada tahun 2016. Kami membeli sebuah rumah di 31100 Broad Beach Road seharga $35 juta. Dilengkapi dengan 7 kamar tidur, 9 kamar mandi, ruang pijat, ruang teater, sebuah geladak, 2 kamar tamu, kolam renang, dan halaman depan seluas 141 kaki menghadap laut.

Kami menghabiskan setiap anniversarykami di salah satu kamar hotel Montage Beverly Hills. Menyenangkan, memuaskan, tanpa gangguan. 2 hari penuh hanya aku dan Lovino dalam kelambu cinta. Bekas memerah disekujur tubuh, suara yang serak, berbagai macam gaya, bibir yang memerah, kasur yang berantakan. Makan, bercinta, tidur, bercinta, bercinta, bercinta, dan ulangi lagi itu semua. Seperti sebuah lingkaran yang tak pernah putus selama 2 hari. Tapi tidak semua anniversary kami habiskan dengan cara begitu. Ada juga yang kami habiskan dengan berlibur saja. Menyewa kabin dan menikmati api unggun di Big Bear, menikmati pemandangan di Big Sur, berlibur dan bersenang-senang di Santa Barbara, menikmati momen romantis di Ojai, pergi ke San Antonio Winery juga hal yang menyenangkan, kami bahkan mencoba Mystery Trip dan The Murder Mystery Company!

Bagaimana kami bisa tidak ketahuan? Banyak cara yang kami gunakan. Lagipula Lovino tidak terlalu sering menjadi sasaran paparazzi karena dia sekarang lebih berfokus pada produksi film dan kadang dia juga berperan dalam film yang ia produksi. Sedangkan aku, tidak banyak paparazzi yang tertarik dengan kehidupanku yang tentram. Aku dan Lovino sama-sama tidak memiliki skandal apapun, karenanya paparazzi tidak terlalu mencari tau tentang kehidupan pribadi kami.

~oOo~

Tak terasa, 10 hari sudah berlalu. Sekarang sudah tanggal 11 Februari 2017. Besok ulang tahunku. Dan aku baru ingat kalau aku belum membuat medley lagu itu sama sekali. Sialan, semua proyek ini membuat fokus utamaku teralihkan. Sepertinya aku akan membatalkan rencana untuk me-medley lagu itu. Aku memang sudah memesan reservasi untuk Hollywood Bowl pada tanggal 14 Februari nanti dengan dalih mengadakan acara valentine. Itu pun sangat sulit. Aku sampai berulang kali meminta sejak pertengahan Januari hingga akhirnya mereka mengiyakan pada 5 Februari kemarin. Sial, dengan waktu hanya 2 hari, apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku ingin membuat ini menjadi berkesan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Undangan untuk acara valentine itu sudah ku sebarkan. Aku membuat acara ini menjadi acara yang dapat didatangi oleh semua orang. Tentu, ada tiketnya untuk umum, namun tidak mahal. Khusus untuk orang-orang yang mendapat undangan resmi, mereka dapat masuk tanpa bayaran. Aku mengundang teman-teman komposerku, dr. Eliza, dr. Yao, Mrs. Varie, serta banyak sekali artis, aktor dan aktris lainnya. Aku juga mengundang beberapa teman lamaku. Lovino juga mengirim undangan untuk teman lamanya dan beberapa teman produser serta sutradara yang ia kenal. Lovino tidak tau bahwa aku akan melamarnya pada valentine nanti. Ah, haruskah aku mengejutkannya?

Lovino mengira bahwa acara valentine ini hanyalah acara yang diadakan oleh studio rekamanku, La Furia Tomato. Dan dia mengira bahwa dia hanya akan menjadi salah satu pengisi acara saja. Sungguh suatu kesalahan besar, Lovino. Dia tidak tau bahwa dia lah yang akan menjadi perhatian utama dalam acara valentine itu. Acara ini akan dimulai jam 7 malam, dilengkapi dengan Gala Dinner. Salah satu tujuan acara ini juga menggalang dana untuk Aleppo dan Rohingya.

Aku meminta tolong pada Feliciano untuk menyiapkan venue. Aku meminta tolong Francis, salah satu chef kenalanku, untuk mengurus makanan malam itu. Aku juga meminta tolong Roderich untuk menyiapkan dan memilih beberapa violinis. Pengisi acaranya adalah Lovino, The Povinal, Kiku Honda, Matthew Williams, Lukas Bondevik dan Mathias Køhler (duet, dan mereka memang berpacaran), Raivis Galante, Véronique Laroche dan Hugo Edelstein (keponakan Roderich). Aku sendiri yang akan mengiringi mereka semua, kecuali The Povinal tentunya, dengan dibantu oleh gitaris dan bassis serta drummer LFT.

Semua penyanyi yang bernaung dibawah agensiku adalah penyanyi yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi keprofessionalitasan-nya. Aku cukup memberi mereka tema "lagu romantis" dan mereka sudah memikirkan sendiri lagu apa yang akan dibawakan. Masing-masing akan membawakan 2 lagu. Mereka telah memberikanku list lagu yang akan mereka bawakan, baik lagu mereka sendiri maupun lagu-lagu penyanyi lain. Aku sendiri akan ikut tampil dalam acara ini. Tapi aku tidak memberi tau Lovino. Aku bekerja sama dengan The Povinal agar mereka mau menyanyikan 1 lagu tambahan diakhir acara nanti.

Lovino akan membawakan I Love You So (single terbaru Lovino) dan Right Here Waiting. The Povinal akan membawakan 2 lagu mereka, You Changed Me dan The Source of My Love. Kiku membawakan Meaningless Life Without You (single perdananya) dan Kokoro no Tomo. Matthew membawakan Yours (lagu dari album barunya) dan I Lay My Love on You. Lukas dan Mathias akan membawakan You (single terbaru mereka) dan Like I'm Gonna Lose You. Raivis membawakan Mine Only (lagu dari album pertamanya) dan My Love. Véronique akan membawakan I Have Nothing dan I Will Always Love You. Hugo akan membawakan Can't Sleep Without You (single perdana Hugo) dan The Reason. Aku sendiri akan menyanyikan lagu Nothings Gonna Change My Love For You dan Tu Amor Por Siempre. Serta 2 lagu lainnya. Pembawa acaranya adalah Yakaterina 'Katyusha' Braginskaya dan Romeo Vargas.

~oOo~

Setelah merayakan ulang tahunku, kami mengadakan gladi resik untuk tanggal 14 nanti. Tanggal 13 mereka akan mengistirahatkan suara mereka agar dapat tampil prima pada keesokan harinya. Susunan acaranya sudah tersusun dengan sempurna. Yakaterina dan Romeo memang sangat pandai menyusun lagunya. Mereka meletakkan ku setelah dan sebelum Lovino, tapi mereka tidak memberi tahu siapapun. Kemudian semuanya berlatih dan menyesuaikan nada dasar lagu yang akan mereka bawakan lusa. Selesai latihan, kami semua langsung pulang. Well, kecuali aku dan Lovino. Aku masih sempat menggoda Lovino ketika mereka semua pulang. Sejujurnya aku bisa saja menggodanya kapan pun. Kami tinggal serumah dan bahkan sekamar. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan waktu agar aku bisa menggodanya. Tapi tetap saja, menggoda Lovino adalah hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukan kapan pun, dimana pun, dan dalam situasi apa pun. Ketika akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah jam 10 malam, aku masih sempat bertanya pada Lovino.

"Hey Lovi."

"Apa?"

"Hadiahku mana?"

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya terbata.

"Kau tidak memberikan hadiah untukku?"

"Kan.. kan aku sudah membuatkan kue untuk perayaan ulang tahunmu tadi.."

"Aku mau lebih."

"E-eh?"

"Ayolah Lovi~"

"Ayo apa?" tanyanya masih terbata-bata.

"Ayo ituuu.."

"Itu apa?"

Kemudian aku membawa mobil menuju suatu tempat.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KE TAMAN BERMAIN JAM SEGINI? SUDAH TUTUP! TIDAK ADA PERMAINAN YANG BUKA!"

"Aku hanya ingin main di situ~" kataku sambil menunjuk jungkat-jungkit.

"ASTAGA ANTONIO! Kau baru saja berumur 28 dan kau ingin main jungkat-jungkit?"

"Iya." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hah.. baiklah. Aku akan bermain denganmu."

"YAY! Grazie Loviii~" kataku kemudian mencium pipinya.

"De nada."

~oOo~

"Felice Anniversario, Lovi!" kataku sambil memberinya ciuman selamat pagi.

"Feliz Aniversario, Tonio." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku mendengar Isabel mengetuk pintu kamar kami. Kemudian tubuh mungilnya muncul dari balik pintu. Rambut coklat panjangnya tergerai agak berantakan. Gaun tidurnya sedikit kusut. Sambil mengucek matanya, dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur kami kamudian memanjatnya.

"Buenas días, chica."

"Buongiorno, bella."

"mmm.." hanya itu jawabannya. Aku dan Lovino tertawa dibuatnya.

Anniversary kali ini kami nikmati bertiga. Kami berenang, bermain di pantai yang ada di depan rumah kami, dan menonton film di ruang teater. Kami menonton film-film animasi yang dapat dinikmati oleh seorang anak berumur 6 tahun. Tawa menggema di ruangan teater ini. Hari yang menyenangkan. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku tetap agak khawatir apakah besok akan berhasil atau tidak. Aku sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk Lovino. Cincin platinum dengan lebar 5mm dengan 3 batu zamrud hijau tua dari Kolombia, batu berlian dari Kalimantan, dan batu ruby merah darah dari Burma yang membentuk segitiga dibawah berlian The Heart of Eternity. Aku sudah memesan cincin ini sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang cincin ini berada didalam berangkas bank. Besok aku akan mengambilnya 1 jam sebelum acara dimulai.

~oOo~

Keesokan harinya, kami semua bersiap-siap. Semua properti telah disusun dengan sangat baik. Pencahayaannya sangat bagus. Penyusunan meja serta peletakan bunga juga sangat bagus, menambahkan kesan romantis untuk malam ini. 1 jam sebelum acara dimulai, aku pergi ke bank untuk mengambil cincin itu. Aku tidak membeli bunga, sudah terlalu banyak bunga di venue acara.

Saat aku sampai, sekitar jam 6.45, tamu mulai memadati tempat acara. Aku senang. Aku juga melihat ada beberapa media yang datang. Wah, ini tambah menarik.

Acara pun dimulai. Dibuka dengan penampilan Lovino dengan single terbarunya I Love You So. Setelah itu aku menyanyikan Nothings Gonna Change My Love For You. Lalu Kiku menyanyikan Meaningless Life Without You. Disusul dengan Véronique yang menyanyikan I Have Nothing dan Hugo yang menyanyikan The Reason. Setelah itu Lukas dan Mathias menyanyikan You. Kemudian The Povinal dengan lagunya The Source of My Love. Lalu Raivis menyanyikan Mine Only dan Matthew menyanyikan Yours.

Selesai Matthew menyanyikan lagunya, Yakaterina mempersilahkanku ke atas panggung. Lovino memandangku bingung dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hai, Antonio. Apa yang akan kau bawakan kali ini?" tanya Yakaterina.

"Hai Yakatarina, Romeo. Kali ini aku akan membawakan lagu duet."

"Kau akan berduet dengan siapa, Antonio?"

"Aku akan berduet dengan Lovino 'Romano' Vargas."

Aku mendengar teriakan "CHE?!" tertahan.

"Ayo naik ke panggung Lovino." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kita sambut Lovino 'Romano' Vargas."

Lovino pun berjalan menuju panggung dengan memasang wajah kesal namun sangat menggemaskan. Sesampainya di panggung, dia langsung berbisik, "apa yang akan kita nyanyikan? Aku bahkan tidak tau."

"Jadi, Antonio dan Lovino, lagu apa yang akan kalian bawakan?" tanya Yakaterina.

"Kalian tunggu saja." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, ini dia Antonio ft. Lovino."

Kemudian aku menyuruh Lovino ke arah kiri, menuju grand piano berwarna putih sedangkan aku menuju grand piano berwarna hitam di kanan. Kedua grand piano itu terletak dengan posisi diagonal menghadap penonton. Aku mulai memainkan intro lagunya. Lovino langsung mengenali lagu itu dan memainkan melodinya. Kami diiringi oleh 4 orang violinis.

 _(Antonio)_

 _No more talk of darkness_

 _Forget these wide-eyed fears_

 _I'm here, nothing can harm you_

 _My words will warm and calm you_

 _._

 _Let me be your freedom_

 _Let daylight dry your tears_

 _I'm here, with you, beside you_

 _To guard you and to guide you_

 _._

 _(Lovino)_

 _Say you'll love me every waking moment_

 _Turn my head with talk of summertime_

 _Say you need me with you now and always_

 _Promise me that all you say is true_

 _That's all I ask of you_

 _._

 _(Antonio)_

 _Let me be your shelter_

 _Let me be your light_

 _You're safe, no one will find you_

 _Your fears are far behind you_

 _._

 _(Lovino)_

 _All I want is freedom_

 _A world with no more night_

 _And you, always beside me_

 _To hold me and to hide me_

 _._

 _(Antonio)_

 _Then say you'll share with me_

 _One love, one lifetime_

 _Let me lead you from your solitude_

 _Say you need me with you here, beside you_

 _Anywhere you go, let me go too_

 _Lovi.._

 _That's all I ask of you_

 _._

 _(Lovino)_

 _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

 _Say the word and I will follow you_

 _._

 _(Antonio-Lovino)_

 _Share each day with me_

 _Each night, each morning_

 _._

 _(Lovino)_

 _Say you love me.._

 _._

 _(Antonio)_

 _You know I do._

 _._

 _(Antonio-Lovino)_

 _Love me_

 _That's all I ask of you_

 _._

 _Anywhere you go_

 _Let me go too_

 _._

 _Love me_

 _That's all I ask of_

 _You******_

Sambil bernyanyi, aku hanya memandangi wajah Lovino dengan tatapan lembut. Aku berusaha menyampaikan cintaku melalui lagu ini. Setelah kami menyelesaikan lagu itu, tepuk tangan terdengar riuh dari penonton. Kemudian aku memberi sinyal pada Lovino untuk berdiri dan menghormat ke arah penonton. Setelah itu kami berdua turun dari panggung. Sambil berjalan, Lovino berbicara padaku.

"Kau sudah cukup membuatku kaget dengan fakta bahwa kau mengisi acara dan tadi kau mengajakku berduet?"

"Tidak ada salahnya aku memberikan hadiah valentine untukmu 'kan, Lovi?"

"Hmm.. memang tidak ada salahnya. Tapi kau benar-benar membuatku kaget, bodoh."

"Tidak ada hadiah yang menarik kalau bukan sebuah kejutan 'kan, Lovi?"

"Sí. Feliz San Valentin, Tonio."

"Buon San Valentino, Lovi."

Selanjutnya Lukas dan Mathias menyanyikan Like I'm Gonna Lose You. Disusul The Povinal dengan lagunya You Changed Me. Dilanjutkan dengan Kiku yang menyanyikan Kokoro no Tomo. Setelah itu giliranku menyanyikan lagu Tu Amor Por Siempre. Lovino menyanyikan Right Here Waiting. Véronique menyanyikan I Will Always Love You dan Matthew yang menyanyikan I Lay My Love On You. Lalu Hugo menyanyikan Can't Sleep Without You serta ditutup oleh Raivis dengan lagu My Love.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai dipenghujung acara. Romeo, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan semua penampilan hari ini?"

"Wah, Yakaterina, seluruh penampilan hari ini sangat luar biasa romantis. Lagu-lagunya sangat cocok untuk merayakan hari valentine ini. Anyway, Happy Valentine, Yakaterina."

"Happy Valentine, Romeo. Dan Happy Valentine juga untuk kalian semua."

"Sebelum kita menutup acara ini.."

"Eh, aku kira tadi itu lagu terakhir, Romeo?"

"Bukan itu bukan lagu terakhir. Ini dia penampilan terakhir dari The Povinal."

"Wah, kejutan lainnya untuk hari ini. Tadi Antonio ft. Lovino dan sekarang The Povinal! Selamat menikmati."

Kemudian The Povinal mengambil posisinya di panggung. Mereka tidak memegang alat musik apapun, mereka hanya duduk di 4 kursi yang telah disediakan di panggung. Kursi tersebut terletak di tengah panggung, namun agak ke belakang. Roderich duduk dibelakang grand piano dan keempat violinis mengambil tempatnya diseberang Roderich. Gitaris, bassis dan drummer LFT juga mengambil posisi. Perfect, kemudian aku berjalan ke belakang panggung.

"Antonio, kau mau ke mana?"

"Tunggu saja."

Saat ku sampai di belakang panggung, aku menyuruh koordinator pencahayaan agar mengarahkan lampu sorot ke arah Lovino ketika reff terakhir nanti. Aku bahkan memberi print-an lirik lagunya dan melingkari kapan lampu sorotnya harus diarahkan.

 _(The Povinal)_

 _I'll be loving you forever_

 _Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never_

 _Even if you took my heart_

 _And tore it apart_

 _I would love you still, forever_

 _._

 _(Antonio)_

 _You are the sun_

 _You are my light_

 _And you're the last thing on my mind_

 _Before I go to sleep at night_

 _._

 _You're always 'round_

 _When I'm in need_

 _When trouble's on my mind_

 _You put my soul at ease_

 _._

 _There is no one in this world_

 _Who can love me like you do_

 _That is the reason that I_

 _Wanna spend forever with you_

 _._

 _(The Povinal)_

 _I'll be loving you forever_

 _Deep inside my heart you leave me never_

 _Even if you took my heart_

 _And tore it apart_

 _I would love you still, forever_

 _._

 _(Antonio)_

 _We've had our fun_

 _We've made mistakes_

 _But who'd have guessed along that road_

 _We'd learn to give and take_

 _._

 _It's so much more than I could have dreamed_

 _Cause you make loving you, so easy for me_

 _._

 _There is no one in this world_

 _Who can love me like you do_

 _That is the reason that I_

 _Wanna spend forever with you_

 _._

 _(The Povinal)_

 _I'll be loving you forever_

 _Deep inside my heart you leave me never_

 _Even if you took my heart_

 _And tore it apart_

 _I would love you still, forever_

 _._

 _(Antonio)_

 _And boy I pray you leave me, never_

 _._

 _Cause this is the world, where lovers often go astray_

 _But if we love each other, we won't go that way_

 _So put your doubts aside_

 _Do what it takes to make it right_

 _I love you, forever, no-one can tear us apart_

 _._

 _(The Povinal)_

 _I'll be loving you forever_

 _Deep inside my heart you leave me never_

 _Even if you took my heart_

 _And tore it apart_

 _I would love you still, forever_

.

Kemudian sebuah lampu sorot mengarah pada Lovino. Wajahnya tampak kaget. Kemudian aku turun dan mengajaknya ke panggung.

 _._

 _And I'll be loving you forever_

 _Deep inside my heart you leave me never_

 _Even if you took my heart_

 _And tore it apart_

 _I would love you still, forever_

.

" _Forever_.."

Roderich dan para violinis kemudian memainkan Theme From Elvira Madigan (Andante).

"Lovino Vargas." Kataku sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku tidak pernah memberikan sedikit perhatianku untukmu. Aku tidak pernah merasa kehilanganmu. Aku tidak sedih jika kau pergi. Kau adalah pria yang paling tidak sempurna di mata orang lain yang pernah ku temui."

Wajahnya memucat dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Air matanya hampir menetes.

"Kau tau kenapa?" Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bukan menyukaimu, namun menyayangimu. Aku tidak memberikan sedikit perhatianku untukmu, karena seluruh perhatianku memang untukmu. Aku tidak pernah merasa kehilanganmu, karena kau selalu ada dalam pikiran dan hatiku, Lovi. Aku tidak pernah sedih jika kau pergi.. Karena aku tau, kau pasti kembali. Kau selalu ada di sampingku dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Kau memang pria yang paling tidak sempurna di mata orang lain, Lovino Vargas. Tapi kau tampak begitu sempurna di mataku."

"Jangan menangis, Lovi." Kataku sambil mengapus airmatanya dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kananku masih menggenggam erat tangan kirinya.

"Kau lebih cocok tersenyum daripada menangis." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

"Lovino.. kau adalah hatiku. Nafasku. Belahan jiwaku. Seluruh entitasku."

Kemudian aku berlutut dan mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang telah ku simpan di saku jas-ku selama beberapa jam. Lovino memandangku dengan tatapan terkejut. Kemudian aku membuka kotak cincin itu.

"Lovino Vargas, will you marry me?"

"SÍ!"

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah dari kursi penonton. Kemudian ia langsung memelukku sambil menangis sebelum aku sempat memakaikan cincin ke jari manis tangan kirinya. Setelah dia selesai memelukku, aku memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya.

"Ini.. ini sangat indah, Antonio." Katanya terkesima.

"Aku memesan ini khusus untukmu, Lovino."

"Te amo, Tonio."

Dan ia langsung mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Anch'io ti amo, Lovi."

~oOo~

* * *

*data dari USC Stevens Institute for Innovation

**sprouting of nerve terminals and the formation of new synaptic contacts (itu kalimat aslinya, sorry kalau translatenya salah eheheh)

***All Mine-One OK Rock

****I Lay My Love On You-Westlife

*****Can't Help Falling In Love-Elvis Presley

******All I Ask Of You-Cliff & Sarah (OST The Phantom of The Opera)

* * *

14 Februari 2017

16.56 WIB

DONE


End file.
